


Baby Shower Time ♥️

by yuki_chicken



Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: The one shot that was supposed to be posted before the others~ lol
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783156
Kudos: 8





	Baby Shower Time ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed it but honestly it feels right instead of putting every little detail...(I was honestly lazy and tired 😭)

After the fiasco that was Shuhei getting sick, things have seemed to calm down a bit for the Lieutenant and for the better. When he found out that Kensei had gotten unnecessarily angry at Ari, Shuhei had refused to even look at Kensei for the time that he was recuperating and had demanded that Mashiro be a messenger of sorts. Kensei was appalled and in disbelief. Unohana had only stared at him with a look that said ‘I told you so’. The other Captains and Lieutenants, when they found out, only proceeded to make fun of him. The worst reaction, however, came from Ari and Kaien.

Kaien, in all of his protective brother glory, glared every chance that he could at Kensei. Everyone else was frightened to say the least. Kaien was known to discipline people when it was absolutely necessary and even then he didn’t let his true temper show. Other than that, he was the model Lieutenant that everyone wanted to be. When Kaien needed to address Kensei, one could hear the seething rage and cunning words under the polite exterior he tried to show. 

All in all, it was very unpleasant two weeks for a lot of people.

Shuhei and Ari were seated on the back porch overlooking the garden of the Squad 13 barracks. Shuhei had fallen asleep on Ari’s lap and the young Captain didn’t mind. The poor boy was exhausted and she could see it in the bags that were under his eyes. She had called her older brother and discussed the tiredness in his eyes and Isshin, the idiot, had asked her a multitude of questions that she didn’t understand.

Giving her silence as an answer, Isshin had sighed and promised that he would send Ichigo over with some supplies the next time he went. Ari had only smiled and made a sound of agreement before asking her brother some other things. She nearly regretted it when her brother fucking squealed into her ear and stated gushing about the twins. Ari nearly hung up, but decided against it. She rarely got to see her nieces, so the next best thing was listening to her brother.

‘Oh well’

Ari sighed and resigned to her fate that she had to spend the next hour listening to Isshin gush about the girls. It was a good thing that she told Kisuke to get her one of those smart phones. They came pretty handy in a situation such as this. Plugging in the earphones, she placed the phone down and listened to her brother rant while she worked on the stack of paperwork in front of her. Every now and then, she put in her two cents and offered her advice to her brother about ‘the kids not wanting their daddy around’ or ‘they were growing up too fast’.

Honestly, she felt bad for her nephew.

Watching Shuhei stir in her lap, she cut her brother off from another of his rants and told him that they would talk another day. The older man sobbed a bit and bid his sister goodbye, saying that he would drag Ichigo out for those supplies right now. She snickered a bit and sent a silent prayer to her nephew.

Putting the phone and her paperwork down, the young Captain looked at the Lieutenant in her lap and watched his face scrunch up cutely before blinking awake. Shuhei purred a bit and stretched like a cat, wincing. He looked up and saw that he was looking up at the Captain and tried to wiggle his way into sitting up.

Ari snorted and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Shuhei calmed down and felt the heat rushing towards his face and pouted.

“Here, let me help you”

The embarrassed Omega only nodded and moved a bit so that Ari could sit up. Ari giggled and held her hands out towards the expectant mother. Shuhei could only sigh and let his best friend lift him up. Ari came down from her laughing high and looked at her friend.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Shuhei coughed lightly to clear his throat.

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me use your lap as a pillow”

Ari smiled and patted her friend on the back.

“It’s fine. You can use me anytime”

Shuhei whined a bit, but nodded in defeat. When Ari thought of something, she wasn’t going to let it go until the day she died. That was the thing that he loved and hated the most about her. The Captain had only smiled and wiggled a bit, helping the pregnant male to stand.

“So, how about we go inside and I can cook something~”

Shuhei’s only response was a small drop of drool at the corner of his mouth. Ari laughed and tugged her friend inside to cook something.

///

Kensei was stressed.

Ari, as punishment for last time, had tasked the male with her older brother to set up a baby shower. Of course, it was a mistake, considering both males didn’t know what to do at a baby shower.

Ultimately, the two had no choice but to contact Isshin and Kisuke. They were both considering murdering the two by the end of the call. Isshin was going to recruit Ichigo and his friends to gather the stuff that they needed. Kisuke was going to open a senkaimon and then go with the teens to help them decorate with the two men.

After waiting for a couple of hours, the strawberry and his friends had finally arrived. Each of them with different expressions on their face. The only one who seemed excited was Orihime (even though she was cheery with everything.) and they armed with loads of bags and colorful stuff.

Kensei felt his eyebrow twitch and had to take a deep breath to not say screw the party and go find Shuhei. Only because he was sure Ari was going to beat his ass into next year for ditching....and he didn’t need that. So with great reluctance, he turned to the teens.

“Alright, let’s get this started people.”

///

Ari felt like she was possibly in a suggestive movie or something. Shuhei honestly didn’t need to moan and make noises whenever he took a bit of fried rice. And really, he probably had better friend rice then the one that she makes. She stared at her friend and smiled as he took the last bite of his food.

“Did you have fun there?”

The boy blushed and hide his face in his hands in embarrassment. He made a sound and Ari chuckled, taking the plate from her friend and taking it to the sink. Shuhei moved his hands away from his face and smiled at his friend.

“I can’t help it, everybody knows that food taste great when it’s made by someone who reminds you of home.”

Since Ari’s back was towards Shuhei, she was lucky that he couldn’t see the tears that were dripping down her face. God, she hated when he said things like that. She had only hummed at his words in response and continued washing the dishes.

When she finished, she turned around to see Shuhei passed out again. She chuckled and braced herself to pick up her friend and slowly shuffled her way to the couple’s bedroom and tucked Shuhei in, scribbling a note that she went out for a bit and that she was going to be back.

She nodded her head and turned to leave and check on the boys.

///

Ari arrived at the gardens of Squad 9 and found everything in a state of disaster. Everything was scattered around the gardens and everyone was yelling at each other. She blinked and almost felt the tears in her eyes. She could imagine what Shuhei would think if he ever saw this.

Ari shook her head and bit her lips. She sighed and held out two fingers on each hand.

“Bakudo no 9: houin” (A/N: assuming that’s how you spell it~)

The Kido knocked into the people and she crossed her arms in front of her, forcing the two groups to knock into each other and fall onto the ground. In sync, they all managed to sit up and turn to yell at the person who did this, but stopped short when they saw the pissed Captain. They gulped and turned to look away from the Captain.

“Kensei, Kaien, I left the two of you here to set up everything. What in hell happened here? Ichigo and friends, not that I don’t appreciate, but what’re you guys doing here? And what in the world happened here anyway? It looks like Kazeshini tore through this place or something?”

After listening to the group explain themselves, and hitting them a bit, she finally dropped the kido and decided to help them. She kept Ichigo’s watch with her in hopes of keeping track of the time. She stepped back and observed her work, nodding. She looked at the watch and paled, seeing that she was there for almost 5 hours. She hissed and threw Ichigo’s watch at him, accidentally hitting him in the face and went back to the couple’s house.

/// 

Slowly opening the door, she gently sent out spirit energy and sighed when she felt Shuhei was still sleeping. She slowly walked down the hallway and cracked open the door to see the male stir, but remained asleep.

She nodded to herself and went back to the living room and decided to draw out of pure boredom.

~

Shuhei stirred and sat up in the bed. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around in dazed confusion. He slowly got up and made his way out of the room.

He heard noises in the living room and slowly raised his hand up, preparing to fire a kido at the intruder. He breathed out in relief when he saw Kensei and Ari sitting on the floor surrounded by a mountain of paper. Upon closer inspection, he could see some doodles scribbled on the paper and giggled. The arguing Captains stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the now awake Lieutenant. Ari was the first to see her friend and greeted him.

“Oh hey, Shu. You awake now~?”

Shuhei could hear the teasing tone in his friend’s voice and huffed, shuffling over to Kensei and sitting on the couch behind him. He looked at the papers and gestured to the two.

“I can see that you guys were busy. What is all of this?”

The two looked at their mountain of paper spread all across the living room and winced. They were so caught up with their drawing contest, that they hadn’t realized that this happened. Shuhei chuckled and gestured at the two.

“I hope you both know, I’m not cleaning this up.”

They both turned towards the pregnant male.

“Bold of you to assume you’re even getting up from that chair.”

/

After cleaning the room, the two turned towards the pregnant male and smiled at each other. Shuhei raised an eyebrow at the two and stared at them.

“Hey Shu, come with us for a sec~?”

Shuhei frowned and looked at Kensei, hoping he could pout enough to not move at all. It almost worked too, until Ari elbowed Kensei in the side and gestured at him. Kensei cleared his throat and went to pick Shuhei up, holding him bridal style.

“Will ya come with us now?”

Shuhei could only sigh and the three were gone.

///

Arriving at the Squad 9 gardens, Shuhei was surprised to find everyone gathered here. He was confused until Ichigo was made to explain what everything was, joking that Kensei didn’t know what to do even though he spent a hundred plus years in the world of the living.

Everyone, but Kensei, snickered and turned towards Shuhei. They tried playing games, but it ended in disaster cause everyone is competitive as hell.

Who knew~

Overall, everyone had a fun time and they congratulated the expecting couple and hoped that everything goes smoothly for the rest of the pregnancy before the baby comes. Shuhei would later deny that he had cried through the whole thing, but Ari would be there armed with pictures to show his tearful face.

///

Lying in bed, snuggled close to Kensei, Shuhei was still riding in the happiness of the party that their friends threw for them. He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it happily, feeling a kick in response.

“You’re going to be so loved and spoiled by everyone.”

The babies kicked again and Shuhei snuggled even closer to Kensei and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord save me from my own brain dammit


End file.
